random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CompliensCreator00/CHAZZ '13: Nickelodeon
'Ello! This is CHAZZ. A channel review guide of sorts. As this is the first, you may be wondering, why Chazz? Well it's kinda weird, but I was thinking of a name for this, but there was no words that could be alliterated and catchy that go with "TV" or "Channel" or all that. I was simply doing "Channel Reviews 2013" then it struck me. 2013 could be shortened to '13 (which won't matter until 2113, where I can change it.), and Channel Reviews could get some weird name that makes no sense, like an EA sports game, but still be fun to say. THUS CHAZZ WAS BORN! So basically I see the state of a whole channel and see if it's worth watching. Sorry if this is long and boring, but you could stand reading through my other rants, so try to stand through this one! Remember, if you disagree, this is only MY opinion and if yours is different, it's totally fine! You could enjoy NS10 for all I care! Just remember that while reading this. Why Nickelodeon I'm sorry to annoy you, but feel glad this is a readable thingy where you can skip to the juicy stuff. If it were a YouTube video, I'd have a table of contents anyways, but this will be much easier. You can just skip this lemon-flaored plaster coating the juicy watermelon if you'd like... whatever that means but let's get on topic. I chose Nickelodeon as it was a channel I've had since 1st grade, and enjoyed watching for a while. However, after a while I began to grow a more advanced and critic-like brain of sorts, as I looked at websites like Rotten Tomatoes, listened to others's opinions, and watched rant videos. After this moment I've noticed much less entertainment in this channel, and such have been getting constantly more annoyed by it. Now for the watermelon! My review of what Nickelodeon's shows quality are and other stuff they've done toyear! SHOW #1. SpongeBob SquarePants Ah yes, the channel's mascot, living long and hard. However, this show have been taking a long, dark road leading to much worse episodes. As time passed by, the characters got constantly less pleasing, making previous antagonists, such as Squidward and Plankton, now be the sides we're on as traits, such as SpongeBob's annoyance, and Mr. Krabs's greed. Squidward and Plankton also underwent this, however, it is hard to notice, and works well to make you go for the two, as it feels like a natural reaction to such. The show's humor is becoming dry, and plots are getting repetetive. I am one for trying changes, but this is not one I say I can be proud of. Overall Score - 1.7/10 - Requires cancellation in near future - Weak humor, bad characters, unoriginal ideas, mean-spirited. SHOW #2. Fairly OddParents Next to SpongeBob, this is the networks 2nd biggest show. It overall, is in fact losing its humor, but not to the extent of SpongeBob. Although it isn't ruining any characters on a large scale, but is adding new ones, often annoying, incluing Poof, Sparky and Foop. (There MAY OR MAY NOT be an Anti-Fairy cat named Ykraps in development. Hopefully not.) However, it still can get some funny jokes, if not, whole episodes, and I would give it a chance to watch. But be warned that it is losing its touch on a smaller scale. (P.S. Crocker is pretty entertaining to watch no matter what. Even in those crappy live action movies they make for who knows what reason.) Overall Score - 5.2/10 - Can go on longer, but is losing touch - Jokes can be found entertaining at times, and there are some nice moments, but new, unnecessary characters being added can get annoying and unfunny. SHOW #3. TUFF Puppy I would go with Penguins of Madagascar, but it's been a while since both A. I've watched it to see it's style and B. Since I remember an episode airing. I know the same goes for this, but I remember this show a bit more well. Anyways, it is very entertaining, with some hilarious heroes and villains, and good jokes to pass the time. The plots are all pretty funny, and this show overall was pretty good. I definitely would reccomend it. Overall Score - 8.3/10 - Needs more episodes - The gross-out jokes might be a little on the heavy side, but are a minor problem due to the hilarity of the overall show. If only Nick gave it a chance. SHOW #4. Kung Fu Panda I had doubts of this show at first, but it actually worked out well. It isn't as great as the movies, sure, but still works. The characters fit well with their movie personalities, and the plots work well. It is pretty funny to be honest, but has originality problems. Overall Score - 7.6/10 - Works well, but could use improvement. - It has many funny bits, but could be more original. SHOW #5. Robot & Monster Sorry if you're tired of reading. I'm getting tired of writing too! But we must go on! This show was decent, especially after seeing little good from nick. (Truly, most of these are never shown. Spongebob takes up 75% of the time. The other 25% is when I'm at school.) Though it could use some improvement. But it still works, being a decent and original show for a change. It could get kinda weird, and I won't blame you if you don't like it much, but I found it decent, at least for something on Nick. Overall Score - 6.9/10 - (no this isn't sexual) - Decent for something on nick, but could use a bit of improvement. SHOW #6. The Legend of Korra Sounds great, but I need to watch it. I usually am more of a comedy fan. NOTHING YET *sorry this is probably the best show on nick* SHOW #7. TMNT Y'know, I'mma save the rest for tommorow. Until then, just read what I've got, maybe leave your opinions in the comments. Until then, CHAZZ! (I suppose it's an end of conversation thing too. Cool how you can put weird names in average text, huh?) Category:Blog posts Category:CHAZZ